<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>早恋都是在和家长斗智斗勇 by TimothyWithConner</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23729572">早恋都是在和家长斗智斗勇</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimothyWithConner/pseuds/TimothyWithConner'>TimothyWithConner</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Ordinary People, M/M, Reverse! Robin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:28:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23729572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimothyWithConner/pseuds/TimothyWithConner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>逆序罗宾！普通人AU<br/>Damian大学、Tim高中、Jason初中、Dick小学<br/>Clark与Bruce交往</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>早恋都是在和家长斗智斗勇</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.</p><p>“拜拜，小王八羔子们。”</p><p>当Jason大笑着跌进商场最中央的那颗庞大的圣诞树，这棵塑料架子的巨树立刻发出了脆弱老旧的哀鸣。不到一分钟，它就随着Dick欢快的鼓掌声，轰然倒在了商场中央的广场上，引起了逛街的女士们一阵尖叫。</p><p>也是在这个时候，商场四面八方的广播突然响起了美妙的提示女声：“Jason Todd小朋友，Dick Grayson小朋友，你们的哥哥正在找你们——”还没能两个小淘气停下来去仔细辨别出自己的名字，他们身心俱疲、心力交瘁的二哥的声音便传了出来：“大家好，我是这两个绝世捣蛋鬼的哥哥，括号义兄括号。以上这两个孩子——没错，就是现在在商场中央大闹的那两个，长相可爱，听话乖巧，打折甩卖，买一送一。谁想要谁自个抱回家，只要不被Wayne总裁发现。”所有人似乎都被这一连串阴沉冷酷的声音吓到了，纷纷停下来呆愣着，盯着商场各处的广播器。而广播后面的人似乎深呼吸了一口气，又继续说道：“总而言之，拜拜，小王八羔子们。”</p><p>Dick呆呆地愣在原地，话音结束差不多两秒便震天动地地放声大哭。被吓傻了的Jason环顾四周，又看了看Dick无可奈何地叹了口气，大大咧咧地躺在了广场中央。</p><p> </p><p>2.</p><p>Bruce长叹一声，看着牢房后面的Tim淡定自若地翘着腿坐在椅子上，还时不时与身边的人说几句玩笑话，这让他不禁怀疑这个上高中的养子是不是太早熟了点。</p><p>不管怎么说，这都是Bruce第三次去警局里捞Tim了，理由是遗弃儿童。一如既往，GCPD在接到市民的报警以后，很自然地又从一个猫咪咖啡厅把撸猫撸得醉生梦死的Tim拽出来拷走，不顾他大喊着“给我吸给我吸，我不要看见那两个小恶魔了”。事实证明，带孩子真是一件累身累心的事情。自从Wayne夫妇以“你必须要给Alfred放个假”的名义带走他们的管家之后，照顾家里两个小豆丁的责任就落在了Bruce和Tim的身上。他甚至怀疑这就是Damian早早以交换生的名义飞去瑞典，一年都不回来一次的原因。</p><p>现在，Tim与他面对面坐着，捧着一杯咖啡，意识逐渐沉浸在略带苦味的香气之中。Bruce又叹息了一声，总算唤回了Tim的意识。“Tim，”他语重心长地说道，“你就不能和Jason还有Dick好好相处吗？”他自己说出来都有点古怪。</p><p>“我和他们关系很好，但只是……”Tim双手搓着咖啡杯，眼睛盯着旋转的褐色漩涡，“他们太皮了。”</p><p>语末，Tim狠狠瞪了Bruce一眼。好吧，他耸耸肩，当初他与Tim承诺的“一人一半时间带孩子”完全变成了“Tim所有时间都在带孩子”，而原因是Brucie宝贝终于有了一个稳定的男朋友，Clark Kent。Bruce有点受伤地缩了缩脖子，莫名感觉到Tim发出一种“你这是见色忘友”的怨念。</p><p>“你不是很喜欢Dick吗？”Bruce试图打动他，“我看你上次还看着他睡觉的样子呢，你真的想抛下他吗？”</p><p>Tim皱起眉头，痛苦地撇撇嘴。没错，Tim特别喜欢Dick，喜欢他活泼可爱的身姿和无辜的蓝眼睛。“不！我是说……我不是要抛下他，但他和Jason在一起实在是太皮了。”没错，Jason的存在让乖巧可爱的Dick也撒泼了起来。虽然那个年纪的男孩子最是闹腾、闲不住的时刻，但两个男孩子加在一起就是两倍的闹腾。每一次Tim带着它们去买东西，代价都是要掀翻一个货架。</p><p>经受得住他们的保姆就更少了，Wayne基本上辞退了好几个。而且说实话，Jason和Dick的经历使他们对外人极度抗拒，很难去接受别人。然而看着Tim顶着一双大大的黑眼圈趴在桌面，唉声叹气，又有点于心不忍。</p><p>“下周我和Clark带他们去游乐园，你就别管了。”</p><p>“是吗？那不会变成‘Tim，Clark临时有个星城的采访任务，你帮忙照顾一下Dick和Jason吧。顺便一提，我的飞机马上起飞了，再见’。”</p><p>Bruce想擦汗，但被Tim的瞪视又吓住了。</p><p>“或者我把他们送去寄宿学校？”</p><p>“想多了，你是想Dick又被人欺负，然后Jason和他们打起来吗？你的钱不是这么花的，Wayne先生。”</p><p>“那Damian……”</p><p>“打住，打住，Wayne先生！”Tim如临大敌，“你是想Damian杀了我还是我杀了Damian，选一个吧。”</p><p>Bruce长叹了一口气，没错，虽然Tim有点夸张，但四个孩子在家里绝对能闹得鸡犬不宁，把整个大宅都拆了。但不管怎么样，找个人帮Tim这个想法或许没问题。这时候，他灵光一现。</p><p>“我突然想起来一个人。”</p><p>“嗯哼？”</p><p>“Clark有个儿子，和你差不多大……可能比你大一岁吧。”</p><p>Tim一愣，立刻以一种难以言喻的表情盯着Bruce：“他不是比你还要年轻吗……没想到啊Bruce，纯情的农场男孩居然年轻的时候也这么放荡形骸。”</p><p>Tim全然一种“啧啧啧，Wayne总裁也会载在这种外表清纯内心狂野的人”的得意洋洋的表情，就差用鼻孔看人了。Bruce叉着双手，翻了个白眼无可奈何地说着：“好像叫Conner Kent，怎么样？让他和你一起来带Jason和Dick。”</p><p>“拜托，B，我可不像你，吃农场男孩那套。”Tim慢条斯理，傲慢地杵着手说道，“与其想随便塞什么个人给我，不如自己少花点时间谈恋爱，别老——”Bruce的手机放在了他的面前，里面一个年轻的少年正笑得灿烂，在球场上打球。阳光的照耀下他身上闪闪发光的汗水都清晰可见，而Tim已经盯着这张照片好几秒了。</p><p>这是Clark发给他的照片，Bruce还没有见过真人。但想法也是想法，Tim不会想和一个陌生人照顾弟弟们的，他还是应该去问问Stephenia和Cass，问她们什么时候从中国回来。</p><p>“等等，要不然就他吧，反正我最近在赶论文，太累了。”</p><p>“呃？”Bruce困惑地看着Tim头也不抬地说道，接着他还是漫不经心地抬起头：“有他手机号吗，我和他联系一下，他可别带外卖的时候带了会让Jason过敏的玩意。”</p><p> </p><p>3.</p><p>一切似乎都这样简单地消停了下来。Bruce再也没收到警察的电话或是Tim刷屏式的抱怨短信。Conner Kent，那个他还未曾见过的神秘男孩，平时在大都会上学而周末会来哥谭，但似乎和Tim相处得很好。</p><p>“所以……你们觉得Conner人还不错？”</p><p>在一次Bruce带着两个小的去家庭餐厅吃汉堡的时候，他突然问道。</p><p>“唔……Con……Conner很好呀。”Dick腮帮子塞得满满都是汉堡，但还含糊不清地说着，“他还会给我们烤苹果派，他最好了。”</p><p>Jason不以为然地切了一声，扭过头似乎并不赞同。</p><p>“Jay？”</p><p>“呸，他才精明呢，他烤苹果派只是为了让你安静下来，”Jason啜了一口汽水，大大咧咧地说，“我看到他百分之八十的时间都在和Tim聊天。”</p><p>Bruce抬起了眉毛，这个可比较新鲜。但想一想也未尝不合理，他们年龄相仿，自然会有很多共同的话题。</p><p>“你们要乖乖听他们的话。”Bruce语重心长地说着，这下两个孩子都撅起了嘴，不满意地盯着他。</p><p> </p><p>4.</p><p>Clark餮足地翻了个身，搂住了怀抱里的自家男友。但晨曦还未照进屋子，Clark迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，发觉Bruce已经清醒地睁着眼睛，直愣愣地盯着虚空了。Clark吓了一大跳：“B，发生什么了吗？”</p><p>“我还是觉得奇怪。”Bruce喃喃地说着，双眼还是盯着虚空。Clark皱起眉头，静心听着他在烦恼什么。紧接着，他下一句就来了：“我奇怪为什么Tim和Conner一下子会这么好。”</p><p>这下Clark舒展眉头笑了：“B，别想太多。Conner与很多人都很要好，他们这个年龄的男孩子最心无城府了。”</p><p>“但Tim不是这样的人，他很谨慎。”Bruce试图解释，但Clark并不在意，仍然笑着看着他。虽然得不到爱人的赞同，但Bruce也隐约感觉自己的怀疑可能有点多余——总比孩子们天天吵架要好吧。他叹了口气，蹭了蹭Clark的肩膀，贴紧了他：“所以在起床之前，还要再来一发吗？”</p><p>Clark宠溺地笑着，亲昵地亲吻着Bruce的脸颊，一点点湿吻到他的脖颈。两人干柴烈火，箭在弦上——</p><p>“Bruce、Clark，你们起床了吗？”</p><p>一阵敲门声惊动了黏在一起的两人，他们不得不赶快分开，各找衣服。“怎么了，Tim？”Clark一边穿上睡衣，一边高呼道。“Conner来了，你们别睡了，早点起来吃早餐。”噢，他们都忘了这事了，今天是周末。</p><p>Bruce转了转脖子，Clark无可奈何地对他笑了笑，戴上眼镜应了一声。虽然有一点点不爽，Bruce还是压抑住自己的心情，懒洋洋地随着Clark走出门，看到咖啡机已经咕噜咕噜地泡上了。</p><p>他四处看了一眼，Tim已经不见了，厨房里却传出来沙沙的做菜声。</p><p>他狐疑地抬起眉毛，朝着厨房里瞥了一眼。诶，那个Conner看上去已经穿好围裙，在厨房里炒鸡蛋了。更令他惊讶的是，Tim也在他的身边。要知道，如果说他是会炸厨房的人，那Tim就是那种真不愿意进厨房的人。曾经有一次Damian回到家，发觉客厅里堆了好几个披萨盒与Tim大吵一架。他居然会进厨房，还和这个男孩有说有笑的？</p><p>“Bruce，早上好——”小Dick摇摇晃晃、迷瞪着眼睛被Jason牵着走了出来，打断了Bruce的思绪。现在他情不自禁地把Dick抱了起来，温柔地说道：“好了，你们早上想吃点什么？”</p><p> </p><p>5.</p><p>Jason气鼓鼓地抱着他未完成的火山模型，走了出来。</p><p>Clark放下了报纸：“Jason，怎么了？”这个周末Dick去邻居家找Wally玩了，但Jason需要完成他的科学课作业，于是Tim和Conner就去帮Jason。</p><p>“Timothy真的吵死人了。”Jason冷冰冰地说道。Bruce把手中的小说合了起来，Jason只有真的生气的时候会说Timothy。</p><p>“怎么了？他对你的模型指指点点吗？”Clark走上前拍了拍Jason，他可以想象Tim有的时候就是会漫不经心地讥讽别人，尽管不含恶意。然而这次Jason摇了摇头：“不，我的模型很完美，他才挑不出毛病……他只是太吵了。”</p><p>“太吵了？”Bruce困惑地重复着他的话。</p><p>“对！”Jason扬起头，仿佛得到了Bruce的认同而兴致勃勃，“他笑得很大声——我从没听过他笑得这么大声。事实上他和Conner都不怎么管我们，只是在自顾自地笑。”</p><p>Bruce看了看他，疑惑地站起身伸出手，Jason立刻兴奋地拉住，十分神气地阔步向书房走去。才走了几步，他们的确就听到了Tim和Conner的笑声，原来是Tim拿出他的手机，而两个人看到不知道什么东西就笑个不停。</p><p>“嘿，B，Clark，你们来得正好。”Tim出乎他们意料地抬起头，冲他们招招手，“刚才Jason说他做的模型一直很完美，我就把Jason小时候做的生物模型给Conner看了，都太好笑了。”</p><p>接着，Tim展示Jason可能8、9岁时候用橡皮泥捏的蝴蝶，其实就是把各色橡皮泥揉在了一起。</p><p>这下换Jason涨红了脸。好吧，那时候他才刚来他们家，在那之前他可能连橡皮泥都没摸过。但Clark似乎也笑了起来，揉了揉Jason的头发。“嘿——不是这样的！他们还聊了很多。”Jason一边红着脸，一边抗议道，“他们才不是看到我的模型笑的。”</p><p>“Jason，你现在做得很好了。”Clark还以为Jason还在不好意思，安慰道。</p><p>不过Bruce觉得仍然有点古怪，毕竟这一切都太完美——仿佛Tim早就预料到Bruce会走进来，查看他们为什么发笑一样。但正是因为天衣无缝，所以他也不好说些什么，只好安抚了Jason几句，又和Clark走了出去。</p><p> </p><p>6.</p><p>Bruce最终确定是在一个月之后了。</p><p>新一期的《X战警》出炉，Dick想去买漫画，于是Tim和Conner就把他们都带上了，顺便一起去商场逛逛，还可以在那里吃午饭。这一天Clark加班了，但晚饭前会回来。Bruce在家里也没多想，但突然发觉他们忘记带购物清单了。</p><p>给Tim打电话他也没接，Bruce左思右想，不如自己也去商场，省得中午点外卖了。然而他停了车，在不大的商场里逛了逛，发现了Dick和Jason——</p><p>还有一个陌生女孩。</p><p>Bruce困惑地走了过去，这时Dick已经发现了他：“嗨，Bruce，你也来了！”他兴奋地挥着手，然后像是个小绅士一样洋洋得意地伸出手，向着女孩那边指去“介绍一下，这时Donna的姐姐，Cassie，她和Conner是同班同学呢。”</p><p>“见到你很高兴，Wayne先生。”Bruce望着这个金发女孩点点头。他知道Donna，Dick班上的黑发小姑娘，这样他总算可以放心了。然而，他四处望了望，没有看到Tim和Conner的身影。</p><p>“Tim和Conner呢？”他说道，这下Cassie的表情居然有点尴尬了，“呃，这个……”她吞吞吐吐，眼睛四处瞥着，“他们有事，所以就拜托我照顾他们一会……”</p><p>“有事？什么事情？”Bruce眯起眼睛，终于有一个没那两个小骗子那么会撒谎的人了。</p><p>“这个……我也不太清楚……”Cassie红着脸笑着说，“我想他们只是有点私事去处理吧，比如学校的事情——”</p><p>“不可能，他们上得都不是同一所学校。”Bruce直接了当地把Cassie给拒了，当然金发女孩看上去十分忐忑不安。而Bruce只好叹了口气：“好吧，我直说了：Cassie，Tim和Conner是在谈恋爱吗？”</p><p>“咳咳咳……不，不！Wayne先生……不，我是说，我不知道！”Cassie看上去又想笑但又慌张，却打死也不承认这件事情。Bruce冷冷地瞥了她一眼，心里却已经猜出了七八分。现在的问题是，Tim和Conner到底进行到什么程度了？上三垒了吗？</p><p>Bruce最终把两个孩子带回了家，直到晚上Tim和Conner才姗姗来迟。</p><p>“你可不知道我们今天遭遇了多倒霉的事情，Bruce！”Tim一进门就大声惊呼，Bruce处变不惊地喝了口咖啡。装，继续装。</p><p> </p><p>7.</p><p>“你还记得我现在抽空在做的那个公益项目，给流浪汉搭建临时小屋吗？”看着Tim撒谎不带脸红的样子，Bruce还真想认真听听，他点了点头。“本来我们都快搭好了，结果我上午的时候接到电话，居然被野狗全部拆光了！”</p><p>听着Tim不寻常的惊讶语气，Bruce很配合地点了点头，装出一副“我理解你”的表情。</p><p>“我的队友没办法，问我能不能尽快过去，因为下周就必须完工交报告。”Tim苦恼地十指交叉，故作深沉地说道，“还好当时Conner也在，他在堪萨斯的时候就经常对付这种事情。”</p><p>“所以你们就一起过去了？”</p><p>“没错，Wayne先生。”Conner诚恳地说，“还好原本的木材没有被破坏很多，我们只是花费了一天的时间把它重新搭建起来，解决得很快。”看着Conner汗水湿透T恤的样子，Bruce心想我怎么知道你是不是在我儿子身上“耕耘”才流的汗。</p><p>“而且Cassie刚好来看她妹妹，所以到了哥谭，”Tim微笑着，“我们就临时拜托她照顾一下Jason和Dick。当时我们太忙，所以没注意到手机震动。真抱歉了，Bruce。”是的，你们在床上“战斗”的时候的确也不太可能留意到震动的手机。</p><p>Tim解释完了原因，但Bruce还是一副冷冰冰的样子，似乎完全不相信他们。Tim撅起嘴，瞧着他小心翼翼地说：“你不相信我？”</p><p>“是的。”Bruce直白地说。</p><p>“为什么？”</p><p>“因为我在看来你们就是抛下两个孩子，自己去约会了。”</p><p>没想到，Tim和Conner居然相视一笑，仿佛早已预料到他会这么说一样。</p><p>“不，Bruce，事情不是这样的。”Tim温柔地说，“我们没有约会。”</p><p>“没错，Wayne先生。”这时候，Conner诚挚的眼神吸引了Bruce的注意。他总是这么难以抵挡Kent家淳朴坦诚的眼神，好像他们对任何人都毫无保留一样。接着，Conner轻柔地说：“我们的确抛下了Jason和Dick，但我们真的是有自己的事情要处理。我听Tim说你以前也经常为了和Clark约会，把孩子们推给Tim。这次只是个意外，但是Wayne先生，我希望你以后多给Tim一点信任，一点他的私人空间，他也需要放松放松，好吗？”</p><p>Conner诚恳的语气却带着不容置疑的态度，Bruce都禁不住开始反思自己是不是给Tim太多负担了。无论如何，他的确被打动了一点。他叹了口气，刚想开口说这事就这么算了吧，但门铃响了，估计是Clark。</p><p>“哎，那你们去做晚饭吧。”Bruce随口说道，走向了门口，Tim和Conner互换了一个狡黠的眼神。</p><p>但他打开门，门外并不是Clark，而是一个金色头发的少年。他嬉笑着倚在门边，摇晃着一大瓶某种液体：“哈罗，先生，Tim在家吗？”</p><p>他确信他听到了背后的抽气声，与Tim倒在Conner怀里的声音。</p><p>“他在，请问你是？”</p><p>“我是Bart Allen，上次Tim和Conner在咱们一起租的别墅里落下了这个。”他快速地将那瓶东西塞到Bruce的手上，Bruce定睛一看上面的标签，宇宙之爱水溶性润滑液120ml，现在已经剩下不到1/3。</p><p>等待门轻轻关好，Bruce终于压抑着心中的不悦，阴沉沉地转过头，看着两个如临大敌的高中生。</p><p>“现在，解释解释这个？”Bruce摇晃着手中的润滑液说道。</p><p>-END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>